


Secret Message

by ExpressAndAdmirable



Series: The Heroes of Light [30]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Final Fantasy I
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Religious Discussion, Tiefling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpressAndAdmirable/pseuds/ExpressAndAdmirable
Summary: Lux keeps a notebook, chronicling the Heroes' journey as well as notating a variety of other things -- including what to do in the event of a party member's death.





	Secret Message

The book is simple, bound in pebbled brown leather, its spine and corners worn but sturdy. There are ink stains and smudges on the edges of many of the pages, forming a pattern on the closed fore edge that almost resembles a cipher. On the inside of its front cover, inked vines creep from one of the top corners to completely cover the page; the slight fading of certain lines indicate it was drawn piecemeal over a long period. The majority of the book is written in scribbled Infernal, with long, sharp letters that more closely resemble eldritch sigils than mundane writing. The slant of the letters changes without warning from page to page, likely indicating ambidexterity. Some pages appear to be jotted notes, while others are arranged in paragraphs, perhaps journal entries. Many contain the organised lines of songs or poems, the occasional word or phrase scratched out and replaced by another. Often the accompanying page contains the notes of the song, hastily notated on uneven hand-drawn musical staves. Every so often there is a page full of rough charcoal sketches, primarily humanoid figures, birds, rats, feathers, alchemical symbols and calligraphic Infernal runes. Several pages are covered in small flowers, carefully dried and pressed and attached to the paper with brief notes next to each. A few larger pressed flowers are tucked somewhat haphazardly between pages, though there appears to be a corresponding page full of the same brief notes as for the smaller flowers. One pressed blossom, a fire lily, is affixed firmly to the inside of the back cover.

One page, toward the back of the book, is written in the Common tongue. Given the private, almost cryptic nature of the rest of the book, it appears this page was meant to be easily read by outside eyes if such a situation became necessary.

 

_Bornelius - ~~Water.~~ Fell beneath Castlefall to Grulis Thorncurl. No body; crystal remained. Likely to find family in ~~the Hall of the Titans~~ Norrikdown._  
A short note in Infernal follows.

_Grummer, son of Grindlef daughter of Chor'un daughter of Drunge - Air. Trithereon. Return body to the Oasis. Find Orc tribe, they will know what to do. Pay for services with ~~necklace~~ communal funds.  
Do not resurrect._

__

_Cidney Morgan - Light. Garl Glittergold (nominally). No specific funerary rituals. Notify parents (Sarah and Garrett Morgan) in Corneria or travelling. Deliver crystal pendant to associates of Bornelius.  
Will accept resurrection._

_Dr. Wilhelm Husk - Shadow. Not religious. Leave body where it falls. Do not notify family._  
A short note in Infernal follows.  
_Will accept resurrection._

_Feldon Brash - ~~Air.~~ Bahamut. Return body to Onrac for proper burial. Notify parents in Onrac. Ensure freedom from ship by whatever means feasible.  
Will accept resurrection._

_Maergrahn Earthbellow - Water. No deity given. Return body and weapons to Master Jorhad at the monastery outside the Hall of the Titans; Master will notify family. Include written list of deeds for proper eulogy.  
Will accept resurrection._

_Aviva Lux - Fire. Selen. Burn body on pyre, keep or scatter ashes. Distribute personal effects to whoever wants or needs them. Notify mother (Esperance Lux) in Corneria(?); return key necklace to her.  
Will accept resurrection._

_Haluei'en of House Aletylth (“Sol Feldryn”) - Earth. Tyr. Bury body in deep grave. Return greatsword to King Johann and/or Princess Sara of Corneria._  
Several drops of ink mar the page here, as if the writer paused for some time before making the next note.  
_Do not resurrect._

**Author's Note:**

> Title song by Rasputina.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at @expressandadmirable for a proper table of contents for the Heroes campaign, commissioned character art, text-based roleplay snippets and more!


End file.
